Victoria returns
by yayturtle
Summary: Same summary as before. Edward leaves to aid the voultri. What happens? Who comes to greet Bella? Blah, blah. Sorry for confusion, my computer glitched and pulished the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Return of Victoria-

Note: After New Moon; Before Eclipse…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Yes this morning I thought it was going to be Edward. I swung open the door, and came face to face with Jacob's new girlfriend. In the last couple of weeks we had become great friends. Her name was Sierra. She had slightly dirty blond hair and had whitish streaks in the back. And she always wore a white leather jacket. Her face was the same tan of Jacob's. They looked very much alike, except for the light and dark hair. She was very sweet and overly optimistic.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey." I said back to her now loosing my enthusiasm.

"I'm here for Edward." I knew she and Edward didn't like each other much, but Alice seemed okay around her.

"Okay. Why'd he send you?"

"He got an urgent message from the Voultri."

"The Voultri? Is he in trouble?"

"No, he's fine."

"Good."

"The Voultri said they had an issue. Alice is still here and so is Jasper, but the rest left."

"When will they be back?"

"Whenever the problem is resolved. He said if you have any further questions he said talk to Alice, or call him. He left his number on your desk last night."

"Great."

"I also came for another reason."

"What is that?"

"Jacob said I should show you something. Can you meet me in the woods behind the park today?"

"Maybe. What time?"

"When you get out of school."  
"I don't think I can. We have an extended school day because of a mystery fieldtrip."

"Oh. Well then later, Okay?"

"Yeah."

She spun on her heal and jogged out the door.

Wow. How she was always so cheery? I don't know. She had come last month. She was a run away, and she was 16. Apparently Jacob and her fell in love on her way to Alaska, oh well. She didn't go to school, and for some reason Jacob fell in love with her and kept it a secret from his wolf pack.

I walked into the kitchen and I picked up the phone. I already knew Edward's cell. I dialed his number and sat patiently through the ringing.

"Hello?" His heavenly voice called through the phone as if he had no idea who I was.

"Hey, it's me Edward."

"I know."

"Why didn't you bring me with you?"

"I-I didn't want them to see you still a mortal."

"Good point. Please don't get hurt. Or I'll have Alice bite me, and I will have to come and save you again."

"Relax, this time I have my family with me this time."

"Be careful of Jane."

"As far as I know, Jane Aro, Caucus and Alec are out."

"Aro, isn't he like the lead one?"

"I guess."

"Well, I'll talk to you later. School."

"Got it. I love you Bella."

"Love you too." I hung up and prepared for school.

Later…

"Grab your bags please. Bella… Bella." I jerked in to reality. I was worried for Edward. Why hadn't he called? Oh, wait. I was in school. _Okay Bella _I told myself. _He'll be fine, especially with Carlisle. _Great! Carlisle was with him. Knowing that I could probably relax.

"Bella? Did you here me? Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, Well what I said was, we're going to the park. We're going record the amount of Living things."

"Great."

_Did he say the park? Maybe, Maybe I could meet Sierra after all. She probably didn't mean the woods, but that clearing I last saw Laurent in. _Shivers were sent down my spine.

At the park…

"Um," I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella."

"I was wondering, could I just walk home from here when I'm done?"

"Yes, but Bella you don't use the term 'Done' unless you're talking about food. If you're referring to yourself, you always use, 'finished'."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go enjoy yourselves, but record all the living things."

I looked around, and no one seemed to notice, so I carried on. I darted through he trees, and jumped over logs, and slippery moss, which there was a lot of. I was being unlike my clumsy self. I ran until, I reached the clearing. There were voices arguing. I looked into the clearing and Jacob was arguing with Sam. Paul, and Embry were behind Sam, and Sierra was behind Jacob.

"Leave her a lone."

"She's of another pack!"

"Please stop fighting," Sierra whined for the first time, since she found out she was named after a brand of soda. Then I realized Paul said she was of another pack.

"She doesn't belong here! We're sending her back."

"No!"

"Oh, look it's Bella!" She pointed excitedly at me. I waved and frowned a sarcastic smile.

"Hey…"

"Hi Bella. What do you want?"

"Field trip."

"You want a field trip? Or you're on a field trip?"

"You know what I mean," I said.

I walked up to them.

"I don't want to be dragged into your fight, but I might as well figure out what its about,"

"Tell, Jacob that Sierra and him can't be together," Paul told me.

"Tell, him that no rule has been stated by our tribe that I can't have a girlfriend outside our pack and in another."

"She broke a rule of her tribe."

"How do you know what that is?"

"Same rules for every tribe."

"How did she break them?"

"She ran away, a rule, I'm sure you've wanted to break ever since you became one of the pack."

I was back behind Jacob now.

"You're clearly, truly one of the ones who would love to break that rule! You're a rule breaker ready to happen. Look at you. You're back up is a human and another rule breaker."

Jacob slowed down. He probably had no idea what to say.

"Well, well Jacob is smarter obviously. He has two girls on his side."

"Three." Alice's voice came."

"Three girls on his side. That shows how cute he is too," Sierra continued.

"And a boy," Jasper was here too. Yes. We out numbered them.

"Alice what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see if you were any trouble yet."

We were only whispering, but then a heaven like voice, that I feared pierced my mind.

"Good, thing too. Now we can destroy all of you."

There was a reason, Aro, Jane, Alec, and Caucus wasn't in Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Returns-

Almost instantly all heads snapped towards the trees. Aro, Alec, and Caucus were the shadowy figures in the tree. I backed up to Alice. Despite my fear, I was the first to say anything.

"Why are you here?"

"I could tell you that."

Two more figures came out of the trees. I recognized them as Victoria, and Jane.

"Once I learned of this little affair, that occurred a couple weeks ago, I waited then went to talk them."

"She came to us, pleading that her loved one had been killed by Edward for the protection of you, Bella,"

"She also mentioned that you were still human," Jane said adding to Aro's comment.

"It seems, that you have your little team is not complete, we have visitors. Alec, if you please?"

Alec turned towards the bushes and parted them. Guess his talent was discovered.

Then I saw something; I hoped I wouldn't have seen.

Angela, Mike, and Jessica fell through the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"We wanted to see where you were going."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Alice is here."

"She knows how to handle herself."

"And we don't? They're just some pathetic acrobats."

Caucus jumped down and used his speed to press his icy hands against Jessica's throat. She coughed and struggled, putting her hands up to his, trying to release his grip.

"Stop! Don't hurt her, don't touch them!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"I'll change, just go."

"You're not just going to let her go, are you? She's out of time!" Victoria proved.

"Bella what's going on?" Mike asked.

Caucus smiled at me cruelly, and seemed to press harder.

"They're just psychopaths, they're just cruel leaders of different groups in Italy," I said hoping to keep everything a secret; maybe then they would let everyone live today.

"If that's the case, I can take em'" Mike came up to Caucus and shoved him. Startled and trying to play along, he let himself be pushed. To bad for him, because he started reflecting light like there was no tomorrow. Aro growled and shook his head.

Mike, and the others were heading back now giving me dirty looks. No doubt I would be questioned for this at school.

"Bella! This is our chance. Let's get out of here," Jacob whispered and shouted at the same time.

I ran, of course Jasper and the werewolves got a head start, but Alice stayed behind with me. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. No luck. Something moved in front of us and we skidded to a stop with Alice in a ready position and me ready to try and defend myself.

"Bella I sense something ahead. Stay as still as possible. I'll be back; call out if you need me."

I stood there motionless.

"You may have tricked the Voultri into fighting, but you can't trick me. Stay as still as possible, pft. That hardly works."

"Victoria, I didn't want James to chase me, it was his choice, to do so. It was his choice to die. If he wanted to live, he would've left when Edward showed up."

"Shut it!" She growled and leapt through the air towards me. I yelped. When she didn't hurt me, I looked to see who had saved me. Edward and Alice had Victoria's body pinned against a tree. Her head was clearly missing. I removed my hands from where they had been unconsciously moved to my head.

"Edward!" I yelled overjoyed to see him. He leaped with insane speed to embrace me. Then Carlisle who had also just shown up started to help Alice with the rest of Victoria's body.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you?" I gave my usual response.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue-

I turned off my truck's old engine. Then I stepped out of the car and was instantly mobbed by everyone in the parking lot. My head was flooded with questions. I slammed back against my truck.

"Bella! What happened in the woods?"

"How did you survive the killers?"

"Are you one of them now?"

"Did they try to kill you?"

"Will you kill us too?"

"What is the truth?"

"Any comments?"

"Go away."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"How were you able to control them?"

"How do you relate to them, and why where they here?"

"Were they really acrobats, or were they some insane creature?"

That question stopped me in my tracks. Everyone in the lot stopped as well.

"Well, um," I started. Then I saw Alice approaching me.

"That's all for now folks!" (LoL, Porky the pig.) I ran over to Alice and grabbed her wrists.

"Bella, we came to make sure you could handle the mobs."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He had to leave. Too many people were mobbing him. Then one of them shoved the other witch earned him a scrape, which of course bled."

"How is everyone else doing?"

"They're fine, and hiding. Edward wants to see you."

"She pulled me through some trees and I slipped a couple times, and then I saw Edward, and I could tell what he was thinking.

"Bella, the Voultri didn't give you all that much time to make the change."

"I know."

I walked closer to him, and stood parallel to him.

"Let the transformation begin."

THE END


End file.
